


Norman

by mmcgui12_gmu_psycho (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_psycho
Summary: Taylor Camp is a young man trying to make it in show business in New York. What happens when he finds out that the new tenant in the apartment above his turns out to be his hero, who faked his own death?A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	Norman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Norman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191553) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Taylor Camp. That’s my name. I live in an apartment in Manhattan. I’m 20 years old. I want to be on Broadway or be a film director. Just like a lot of people in this town.

  
_“Come in,_  
_“Come in,_  
_“Come into my world,_  
_“I’ve got to show, show, show you.”_

  
A few months ago, I got a new neighbor, of sorts. Well, actually, he lives in the apartment directly above mine.

  
_“Come into my bed,_  
_“I’ve got to know, know, know you._  
_“I have dreams of Orca whales and owls,_  
_“But I wake up in fear.”_  
_I clearly remember the day I met him._  
_“You will never be my,_  
_“You will never be my fool,_  
_“Will never be my fool.”_

  
Well, first I should explain why I want to follow a career on stage or on screen. It’s my inspiration, my fascination: I’m obsessed with Norman Bates.

  
_“Floaters in my eyes,_  
_“Wake up in the hotel room._  
_“Cigarettes and lies,_  
_“I am a child, it’s too soon.”_

  
In the course of those few months, I never expected to come in contact with a major part of what shaped my teen years. Not in such a major way.

  
_“I have dreams of Orca whales and owls,_  
_“But I wake up in fear._  
_“You will never be my –_  
_“You will never be my dear,_  
_“You will never be my dear, dear friend,_  
_“My dear, dear friend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
